


Papi

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP.  Rafael and Sonny get busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papi

”Suspend me,” said Sonny and looked at his lover’s suspenders.  
“That can be arranged, mi amor,” said Rafael and started to remove them slowly.  
It had been a long day what with a hard case that Rafael had barely managed to win.   
With Dodds breathing down Olivia’s neck and his son on the squad they needed all the distractions they could get.  
“How do you want it?” asked Rafael while stripping off his shirt and removing his leather shoes.  
“All over, I want you to spank me with them,” said Sonny.  
“Have you been a naughty boy?” asked Rafael, taking off his trousers; Sonny saw his dick tenting his silk boxers.  
“Yes, papi,” breathed Sonny, his skin gleaming with sweat already.  
“Then papi will spank you for that transgression,” said Rafael and slowly stroked Sonny’s skin with his suspenders.  
“Harder,” said Sonny and his lover obeyed.  
“Turn over,” said Rafael and he did, displaying his pert behind to his would be tormentor.  
Rafael started to spank Sonny’s behind with careful strokes while Sonny moaned shamelessly.  
“Will you be a good boy?”  
“Yes, papi.”  
One more firm stroke and Sonny came all over the silk sheets.  
Rafael smiled. “Will you suck me now?” he asked.  
Sonny lazily took the other man’s cock in his mouth and went to work.  
His eager mouth soon brought Rafael off, and he dutifully swallowed the seed.  
“Ti amo,” said Rafael and bent down for a kiss.


End file.
